The present disclosure relates to code testing, and more specifically, to the generation of code test scenarios based on risk analysis.
Computer software has changed and improved much over time. However, software is composed of code, and the code is often being changed, tweaked, or re-written. At least partially due to these factors, code in software is often prone to errors, mistakes, or bugs. Even a small change to code in software can therefore have a profound effect on the usability and functionality of the software. In order to reduce the likelihood that software will malfunction, the code can be tested to attempt to find these problems before the software is implemented. However, effective testing of code is challenging. The challenge of testing code is made more changing by the evolving nature of software programs.